originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Randy Sedna
Randy A. Sedna is a satirical original character created by ProjectOWL circa late 2014. He's a seabird, a hybrid between a European Shag (Phalacrocorax aristotelis) and an Imperial Shag (Phalacrocorax atriceps), both a subspecies of Cormorant. He was initially created as a direct parody of the character Austin Powers, (The Austin Powers Trilogy) but his character and design were later developed more and he became a Penguins of Madagascar fan character. As of April 2016, the character is largely dead. Description In his drawings (often cartoons) he has black or dark purple feathers, and a "bib" of white feathers under his bill, mimicking Austin Powers' outfits. The tips of his flight feathers are white, and he has a roughly rectangular patch of blue skin around his eyes, which are linked to a yellow lump of skin at the base of his beak. (a characteristic of Imperial Shags) His eyes range from having no iris to a light brown one (depending on the drawing) and he has a stylized crest of long feathers on his forehead. He has dark webbed feet, a short tail and a yellowy-grey beak that has several cracks, chips and discolorations in it. Friends and Family * Nanook Sedna - father (Imperial Shag) * Elizabeth "Liz" Sedna - mother (European Shag) * Ryan "Greyson" Sedna - adopted brother (Flightless Cormorant) * Eddie Sedna - cousin (Imperial Shag) * Dave Sedna - cousin (Imperial Shag) * Jessica Yonge - girlfriend (Blue Footed Booby) * Quade - friend (Eurasian Bittern) * Skylar - friend (penguin) * Sir Osdunn - friend and commander (Rock Dove) * Lucia - first girlfriend (Pied Shag) * Arne - friend, fellow cadet (Anhinga) * Emerald - ex-girlfriend (Peacock) History Randy was born on the west coast of England. He was one of three eggs, but was the only one to hatch. his parents, Nanook and Liz, adopted a newly hatched cormorant they had found abandoned outside a zoo, and named him Ryan. Randy hatched soon after Ryan was adopted, and was relatively the same age, Ryan being somewhat older. Randy had traits from both his parents, while Ryan was a completely different species, a Flightless Cormorant from the Galapagos Islands. Growing up, Ryan distinctly knew he was different, but Randy didn't seem to care accepting his as his brother. Randy was a bright-eyed and enthusiastic chick, while Ryan tended to be more aloof. Unbeknownst to Randy and Ryan, their father, Nanook, was a lower commander for the Royal Avian Force, (RAF) Britain's most elite bird army. He was a commander of a small group nicknamed the Evening Droppers, a small unit charged with getting information from allies and reporting on information from enemies. Randy and Ryan grew from fledglings to young birds under the care of their parents. One night, they went to a local carnival to watch fireworks. While there, Randy's mother was killed after a carnie struck her long neck with a cane. Nanook, Randy and Ryan fled back home. While the young cormorants were asleep, Nanook flew to a RAF base to report the death of Elizabeth, intending to be back by the next morning. However, he was called into action after hearing a neighboring base had been invaded, and was away for several days. Meanwhile, Randy and Ryan, who were not aware of their father's affiliation with the RAF, assumed that in his grief, he must have abandoned them or perhaps committed suicide. Ryan and Randy stayed together for one day and one night, until Ryan finally claimed that Nanook and Liz were not even his mother and father, and flew away, abandoning him. Randy stayed for another week, catching fish for himself and keeping the nest tidy, as other young shags and their parents flew away to explore other coasts. Eventually, Randy was the only remaining bird in the area, and concluding that his father wasn't coming back, finally flew away. He boarded a shipping crate, and found himself in Toronto, Canada's largest city. He made a home for himself in Kensington Market, befriending pigeons and city cormorants. Character Usage Randy was a character mainly portrayed in doodles, and didn't make a large appearance on his creator's DeviantArt page. He's appeared in several stories and story snippets, including a Penguins of Madagascar fanfiction called Goldfeather, which has since been lost. Trivia * Randy was originally a European Shag, but was turned into a hybrid to add to his design. * Eddie and Dave Sedna's names were chosen from Cleverbot responses. * Randy was mainly an OC used for doodling, and his design evolved from making quick drawings more efficient. * In early designs, Randy had maroon feathers and green or purple eyes. * Randy doesn't have a concrete middle name. At one point it was Aptitude, but now it will probably be changed to Adventure. * Randy has a phobia of robots and animatronics. * While he appears to favor females over males, Randy is actually bisexual. * Randy's last name, Sedna, comes from the Inuit goddess of the same name. Sedna is the Goddess of the sea and its creatures, and also the underworld. In her myth, her father Anguta gets very angry with her and throws her over the side of his kayak. As she clings on to the side of the kayak, her father chops off her fingers and she sinks into the sea, her fingers becoming the whales and seals of the sea. Randy's character references this during an incident where Randy tried to catch up to his brother in an animal rescue helicopter, and his wingtips are hacked off by the tail propeller. His feather tips later grow back white. Gallery Randoodle3.jpeg|An early drawing of Randy, where he's still a European Shag Randoodle2.jpeg Randoodle1.jpeg|Doodle that led to his current design imperial.jpeg|An Imperial Shag, the species of Randy's father European-shag.jpeg|A European Shag, like Randy's mother Category:ProjectOWL - Archived